baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
ZOOM's Revenge
ZOOM's Revenge' (シンデレラ•アナスタシア•ドリゼラ オール 怪獣大進撃) is a 1999 tokusatsu kaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd., and the first installment in the ZOOM Anime series as well as the Showa series. The film was released to Japanese theaters on January 1, 1999. Plot the ZOOMers find Como, Pablo's Experiment and Pablo teaches him how to Zap. The ZOOMers try to Chase Como as he runs Away. The ZOOMers reach a Hotel Pool, where they find Muffy, followed by the other Arthur Characters. The ZOOMers Follow, but Buster is zapped. The Brain follows, as Arthur tells everything to Alisa and Jared. Como is found by Muffy, Arthur, Francine, Binky and the ZOOMers at a Observatery. Muffy and Arthur need to find Como, but get zapped. Francine finds a New Planet. But according to David, it's a Satleiite. Francine is zapped, and Binky is chased. But Como needs to be zapped by Zoe. Keiko Alisa and Lynese unzap the Arthur Characters. The Arthur Characters go back to Normal. And Como gets zapped. Muffy wonders where Mr. Ratburn is, Mr. Ratburn is at the Spa. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Ishiro Honda * Written by Shinichi Sekizawa * Produced by Tomoyuki Tanaka * Music by Kunio Miyauchi, Lilly Sasaki, Gendai Kano * Cinematography by Sokei Tomioka * Edited by Masahisa Himi * Production Design by Takeo Kita * Assistant Directing by Seiji Tani * Special Effects by Sokei Tomioka, Eiji Tsuburaya, Ishiro Honda, Teruyoshi Nakano Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Zoe Buchansky as Ichiro Miki * Eisei Amamoto as Toy Consultant Shinpei Inami * Kazuo Suzuki as Bank Robber Okuda * Machiko Naka as Ichiro's Mother Tamie Miki * Shigeki Ishida as Como * Yutaka Nakayama as Billboard Painter * Ikio Sawamura as Bartender Appearances Soundtrack Main article: ZOOM's Revenge (Soundtrack). Alternate Titles * '''''No More Villans! (Literal Japanese Title) * ZOOM's Revenge (United States) * Come on and Villains (Original International Title) * Como, Experiment 285 (Alternate American Title) * The Island of the Characters (La isla de los Charactruos; Spain) * ''The Return of Como ''(Il ritorno di Como; Italy) Theatrical Releases * Japan - December 20, 1999 * United States - December 8, 2001 * Italy - 1999 U.S. Release Come on and Villans was released on December 8, 2001 by Maron Films as ZOOM's Revenge on a double bill with Island of the Burning Damned in North American theaters. There are some minor alterations: * Dialogue is dubbed to English. * The Japanese version featured the vocal song ZOOM (Main Titles) over the opening credits, while the American version features the instrumental Soundtrack piece "Fannee Doolee" composed by FHE (Family Home Entertainment) * In the American version, Zoey is called "Zoe," and is given a goofy wicked voice, while She was voiced by a female actress in the Japanese version. Box Office In Japan, the film sold 1,480,000 tickets. This was over a million tickets less than the previous ZOOM Anime film, Destroy All Villains, and it was the first ZOOM Anime film to sell less than 2 million tickets. Video Releases Simitar (2006)1 * Released: May 6, 2006 * Region: Region 1 * Language: English (Dolby Digital 1.0), English (Dolby Digital 5.1) * Format: Color, Full Screen, Letterboxed, Widescreen, NTSC * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Classic Media (2007)2 * Released: September 17, 2007 * Region: Region ` * Language: English * Format: Closed-captioned, Color, Dolby, NTSC * Other Details: 1.33:1 aspect ratio, 70 minutes run time, 1 disc, American version Toho (2008) * Released: 2008 * Region: Region 2 * Language: Japanese Madman (2009) * Released: 2009 * Region: Region 4 Classic Media (2010)3 * Released: July 1, 2012 * Region: Region 1 * Language: Japanese, English * Format: Multiple Formats, Anamorphic, Widescreen, NTSC, Color, Subtitled * Other Details: 2.35:1 aspect ratio, 69 minutes run time, 1 disc, Japanese and American version Reception ZOOM's Revenge has gained very negative reviews from ZOOM fans, considering it the weakest of all the ZOOM Anime Films. Gallery Images (94).jpg Mobk.jpg Peluche-c-ao-pavlov.jpg 988840062.jpg 958752106.jpg 958752074.jpg Hqdefault (1).jpg 958752084.jpg 786936222265 p0 v2 s260x420.jpg 996778821.jpg 996778809 (1).jpg References This is a list of references for ZOOM's Revenge. These citations are used to identify the reliable sources on which this article is based. These references appear inside articles in the form of superscript numbers, which look like this: 1 Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Movies Category:Showa Series Category:PBS Kids Category:ZOOM Anime Category:1999